


【承花 车】情人节应该解锁新姿势 r18

by Yexinnnnnnnnn



Category: kakyin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexinnnnnnnnn/pseuds/Yexinnnnnnnnn
Kudos: 7





	【承花 车】情人节应该解锁新姿势 r18

是情人节承花。  
现代pa。没啥设定。

今天是情人节，时间正好落在了周五。两个平时工作有些忙的人可以在双休日前一天晚赶上情人节的晚饭。  
早上的时候，通常是空条承太郎先送花京院典明去上班，然后再去自己的公司。  
在花京院典明下车时，马上要关上的车门又被拉开，出现他笑眯眯的脸，“晚上早一点来接我吧，今天情人节。”  
“好。”  
“注意安全，Q太郎。”

两个人晚上出去吃了饭，人很多，还好空条承太郎提前订了座位。回到家后，花京院典明把路上买的蛋糕一类放到冰箱，当做明天的早饭。  
“砰！”关上冰箱了之后，一只手从斜上方撑住了冰箱门。  
“这算什么，冰箱咚吗？”花京院典明转过来。  
“随你。”空条承太郎往下顿了顿身子，“但今天是情人节，花京院。”  
“我知道呀，”花京院典明的声音里充满了愉悦，靠在冰箱门上，眼睛一弯，笑得很甜。  
“所以今天可不可以...解锁一个新姿势呀Q太郎？”  
“好，”空条承太郎在花京院典明的嘴角轻咬了一下，“我去洗澡。”

“是这个样子的！”花京院典明有些兴奋的拿着手机上的照片给空条承太郎看，是一个微博大V发的示意图。那个大V是个有名的LBGT交友账号，空条承太郎看着花京院翻到第一个热门评论，“是0，刚试过，又深又爽。”  
“我有个想法...”他眼神里充满了期待。  
“那就试试。”说着空条承太郎把花京院典明的手机抽出来放到床头柜上，用手推了一下他的肩膀。花京院典明很配合的躺下，伸出双臂要抱他。  
“嗯唔...”两个人默契地拥在一起，空条承太郎一手扣住花京院典明的后脑勺深入这个吻，另一只去解他腰上浴袍的带子。  
“唔...等...等一下！”花京院典明拍拍空条承太郎的肩膀让他停下，“是不是应该找个墙？”  
确实需要墙，或者别的什么支撑的东西。那个体位大概是：空条承太郎跪坐面对墙，花京院典明背对着跨坐在他腿上。  
“可是墙面是不是太冷了。”  
“是哦...”  
“那儿吧。”空条承太郎抬起下巴向床头的方向扬了扬。

空条承太郎把润滑液倒在自己手指上，准备扩张。却被花京院典明捉住手腕截胡：“我自己来...可以吗？”空条承太郎没说话，但是眼神里面有一点惊讶和兴奋，花京院典明几乎没有自己要求自己扩张过。  
手心里的润滑液被花京院典明的手指挖走，涂到后面。空条承太郎就在身后抚摸他的腰线，亲吻他的脖颈和敏感的耳垂。下面的硬物就在花京院典明的鼠蹊部来回戳刺，弄得前面的人腿根发抖，而本人也被磨得难耐。  
到第二根手指的时候，空条承太郎明显看出来他的手已经软的使不上劲。  
“诶？承太...啊！”  
他把他的手从后穴抽出来，自己用手心里余下的润滑液继续扩张第三根手指。

扩张已经做好了，空条承太郎在得到花京院典明的默许之后，撕开套子戴上，进入他的身体。从钝痛到硬物戳到腺体的快感，花京院典明的手指慢慢陷入皮质床头里，脚趾微微蜷起来。空条承太郎掐着他的腰开始缓慢抽动。  
“嗯啊、哈啊...”花京院典明承受着他男人在体内的冲撞，腺体被不断的刺激带来射精前的快感。更何况空条承太郎的胸肌和腹肌在他背后快要擦出火来。

又深又爽。

“承太郎...哈啊...”花京院典明偏过头，红色刘海随着空条承太郎的动作不断摇晃，“可不可以...吻我。”声音低哑。后面的人伏在他肩头，用手把刘海别到他的耳后，伸出的舌尖顺着花京院典明的嘴角撬开他的薄唇。  
虽然因为接吻而导致抽动的速度减慢，但是两个人唇舌交互的软绵爽感也起到了弥补的作用。  
直到花京院典明被磨得难耐的时候，才轻推开，留下水光艳艳的下唇和一根银丝。  
花京院典明的腿根在因为快感地侵袭时不时抖动。从来没有感受过的深度让他下意识的向前靠去，让潮水般的快感来的不那么猛烈。空条承太郎感觉到了腿上重量的减少，他默不作声地加快一点速度，一只手抚着腰线往上，摸到胸前。  
“啊啊啊！”花京院典明一个激灵，又深深地坐了回去。而且他胸前的两点空调承太郎几乎没有动过，还是颇为敏感的位置。  
“嘶...你...嗯啊、你故意的...啊...”声音染上了哭腔。“呼...典明不是想躲吗？”空条承太郎换了一个方向，轻咬另一边还干燥他的耳尖，弄得花京院典明又是一哆嗦。身体向后倒去，靠在了空条承太郎的胸肌上。  
“承太郎...喜欢你...嗯唔...”又开始了。  
随即花京院典明意识到了什么，用牙齿咬住下唇，不让自己出声。  
“害羞？”  
“你...闭嘴。”花京院典明已经开始受不住了，身体开始变得绵软无力，搭在皮质床头上的手从一开始的微微使力而泛白，到后来整个手心的是软的，只能虚虚握个空拳。  
“叫给我听。”空条承太郎伸出一只手臂，捉住花京院典明咬住的手腕，覆在他的手上扶住床头，另一只手抱住花京院典明，让他向后靠在自己身上。  
“唔啊...不要这样、啊啊...太深了...”花京院典明头后仰，下巴和脖子几乎拉成一条线。  
“不行、承太郎...不、啊！”花京院典明眼角有了眼泪，鬓角的汗珠和泪反射的那一点光晃在空条承太郎的眼睛里。  
“...承太郎、嗯啊...要出来了...”花京院典明身子向后弓了起来，要高潮了。他伸出一只手撸动自己的前端，但由于身体过度的快感，手心根本使不上什么劲。  
“嗯...好。”空条承太郎的呼吸声也开始加重，吹在花京院典明的耳畔。他伸出手覆在他的手上，帮他握的更紧。  
“嗯唔、啊啊...”花京院的红色耳坠随着他的头上下微微晃动，别在耳后的刘海一点一点的甩到前面。  
抽动的速度突然加快，从之前黏黏腻腻的声音变成了声音沉闷的冲撞声，还伴随着音调慢慢变高变急的娇喘和加重的喘气声。

“啊啊啊！...呃唔...”

“哈...缓一会吧。”空条承太郎喘气。  
“嗯...”花京院典明的声音很小，不知道是害羞还是累的。

空条承太郎让花京院典明坐到自己腿上，靠着自己。花京院典明的劲儿还没过，手心使不上劲，脚趾也时不时蜷缩一下。  
空条承太郎低下头，在他脸颊上亲了一口，“我爱你，典明。”  
“嗯...”花京院典明的耳朵在以肉眼可见的速度又红了起来，“我也爱你...”  
又过了一小段时间，空条承太郎觉得差不多了，这是以前惯有的休息时间。在他准备动的时候，突然被花京院典明按住手背。  
“再、再等一下，...还不行。”花京院典明的手心和脚心还都酥软得很，感觉什么都握不住，使不上劲，腿也一样。  
今天的时间确实比以前要长，原因花京院很清楚。

“是0，又深又爽。”

确实是又深又爽，所以他现在还没缓过来。

又过了三四分钟，花京院典明已经缓了将近十分钟，是以前时间的快两倍。

“好了吗？”空条承太郎俯在他耳边问。

花京院典明点了一下头。空条承太郎缓缓拔出来，把套子打结丢到一边，抱着花京院典明躺在床上，从身后搂着他。  
花京院典明抽了一下鼻子，是哭的。  
“怎么，爽哭了？”他吻吻他的眼角  
“嗯...”花京院典明抿了抿唇，没说话。  
“真就那么舒服吗？”  
“因为...很深。”花京院典明的声音更小了。  
其实他在床上是比较放得开的，骨子里渴望让空条承太郎知道自己的感受。但如今是事后了，他又在主观上让自己回到那个温柔礼貌的壳子里。而对于一个“礼貌”的人来说，被问“被操的爽不爽”这种事哪怕是恋人也是会感到羞耻的。  
余温过去之后，空条承太郎吻吻他的鬓角，一股淡淡的咸涩的味道，说：“我去洗澡了。”  
“嗯...”花京院典明还蜷在那里，“等一下。”  
“怎么了？”空条承太郎坐在床边扭头问。  
“...我和你一起，抱我。”花京院典明转过上半身伸出胳膊。  
空条承太郎心里又惊又喜，因为花京院典明很少向自己示弱，除了在床上。他俯下身让花京院典明搂住自己的脖子，托着他的后背把他抱起来。其实说是“抱”，只不过是花京院典明让他把自己抱下床而已，踢上拖鞋，有点腿软的扶着空条承太郎的胳膊去浴室。

在浴室里两个人并没有像大多数想象中那样再来一次，而是乖乖的洗澡。花京院典明就以“承太郎还在不应期”为借口，各种各耍赖的靠在空条承太郎的胸肌上。  
“喂...”空条承太郎用手抵住花京院典明的额头让他站好，“你自己洗一下后面。”  
“哦哦！刚刚上完床就叫‘喂’了。”花京院典明顺势用脑门贴在他的手心上，“我真是悲哀啊，男朋友竟然是下床不认人的男人。”  
“你...”空条承太郎挑了一下眉角，俯在花京院典明的耳边吐出热气，“我不应期过了。”然后抓住他的手往自己身下拉。  
“嗯？！——你你你你走吧！”花京院典明“噌”就站直了，“你洗完了吗不是！快出去不要浪费水！”说着双手并用把空条承太郎推出浴室。  
“真是够了。”空条承太郎抽了一条浴巾就出去了。  
一个人呆在浴室里也没有什么意思，花京院典明还是处于手软的状态。就是字面意思，好多人刚刚起床或者大笑过后都会有的一种情况，以至于他现在连沐浴露的瓶盖都扣不开，而他又不想再把空条承太郎叫进来，赌气的拿起空条承太郎用的一块精油皂。  
空条承太郎当然不会这么讲究，是何莉小姐在月初过来串门的时候拿来的。她总是带一些生活用品，怕这两个男孩子照顾不了自己。空条承太郎每次都是：“不要在买东西了，婆娘。”然后皱着眉把东西接过来放到餐桌。花京院典明就在后面请何莉小姐进屋，为她泡上一杯花茶。

花京院典明关了水，草草擦了擦身子就出了浴室。空条承太郎已经把刚才的一片混乱收拾好了，除了垃圾桶了打了结的套子和花京院典明肩膀后背上的红点，没人能知道发生了什么。

花京院典明把拖鞋一踢，上了床。身上的香气让空条承太郎伸手关灯的动作滞了一下。  
“用的我的香皂吗？”  
“怎么？不让用吗？”  
“这倒没有，但...”  
“我身上是你的味道不开心吗Q太郎？”  
“不...”  
“那就睡觉，晚安。”花京院典明吻了吻他的额头。空条承太郎随即把人一搂，贴到怀里。

情人节就这样过去了。这是他们第几个情人节了呢。这不重要，因为他们还要过无数个情人节呢。


End file.
